With rapid development of computer hardwires, peripheral devices, such as a keyboard, a mouse, a printer, a scanner, a scanning gun and the like, are increasingly introduced day by day. The peripheral devices are connected with a computer generally by means of an interface, such as a Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface, an RS-232 interface, an RS-485 interface and the like.